Nächtliche Schatten
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte die mir so eingefallen ist.rnEtwas nachdenklich.


Disclaim: Wie immer mir gehört natürlich nichts, mach das nur zum Spaß.

Naja, viel gibt es nicht zu sagen. Ich hatte Lust auf ne Kurzgeschichte die etwas nachdenklicher ist, das kam dabei raus.

* * *

Nächtliche Schatten

Die Nacht war klar und doch lag ein Schatten über der Welt. Harry zog seinen Umhang enger, da er zu frösteln begann. Der Mond stand in voller Pracht über dem Verbotenen Wald.

Er dacht an Lupin, wie er es immer an Vollmond tat, und hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Wie lange er jetzt schon hier am Fenster saß und auf den silbrigen See starrte wusste er nicht.

Egal was er sich versuchte einzureden, es war immer der gleiche Gedanke der ihn wach hielt. Was wenn er sie verlieren würde? Was wenn er sie nicht retten konnte? Er hatte lange gebraucht um den einen Gedanken, der ihm am meisten quälte zu greifen. Und seit er sich sicher war, hatte er noch mehr Angst.

Doch Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Harry?"

Er brauchte den Blick nicht zu heben um zu wissen, dass seine beste Freundin neben ihn getreten war. Ihre federnden Schritte auf den schweren Teppich konnte er unter tausenden erkennen.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, Hermine?"

„Es ist Vollmond."

Erst jetzt musterte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hatte keinen Umhang an sondern eine weiche Wolldecke über ihre schmalen Schultern geworfen und keine Schuhe an den Füßen.

Auch ihr Blick war auf den See gerichtet.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?"

Lächelnd wand sie sich ihm zu.

„Ein bisschen, aber zurzeit ist mir immer kalt. Zudem hab ich schlecht geträumt."

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs vergrößerte er die Fensterbank so, dass sie beide Platz hatten. Zögernd setzte sie sich zu ihm und schlug die Decke auch über seine Füße.

„Ich hab schon seit langen diesen Traum. Doch noch nie war er so real wie heute."

„Du hast uns nie gesagt, dass du Albträume hast."

Es war kein Vorwurf sondern ein Feststellung, dennoch konnte sie in seiner Stimme hören, dass er verletzt war.

„Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich dir das noch nie erzählt habe, vielleicht weil er so echt wirkt."

„Um was geht es in deine Traum?"

Wieder sah sie ihn nicht an, sondern blickte auf die Gründe der Schule.

„Wir, das heißt du und ich. Wir sind in einem dunklen Raum, ich kann die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass du bei mir bist. Ich fühle, dass du meine Hand nimmst, mich mit dir ziehst. Ich sehe nicht wohin wir laufen doch über uns wird der Himmel von grellen bunten Blitzen erhellt. Ich hab solche Angst, dass meine Finger sich um deine Hand verkrampfen.

Ich versuche zu sprechen möchte deine Stimme hören, aber kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. Ich spüre nur deinen Herzschlag, als wir anhalten und du mich an die kalte Wand drückst. Ich höre das du versucht mir was zu sagen, trotzdem ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich bin so verzweifelt das mir die Tränen kommen. Ich weis, dass es wichtig ist was du mir mitteilen möchtest. Doch egal was ich mach, ich kann dich nicht hören.

Ich suche nach meinem Zauberstab und merke, dass er weg ist. Ich werde immer panischer, du möchtest mich beruhigen. Es geht nicht. Dann höre ich es, das Lachen, kalt ohne Freude, triumphierend. Dann diese zwei Worte du möchtest dich umdrehen doch du kannst nicht, siehst mir in die Augen und der grüne Blitz trifft dich im Rücken.

Dann höre ich dein Stimme in meinem Kopf ganz deutlich: _Gib nicht auf, halte durch auf deinem Lauf. _

Ich möchte dir helfen obwohl ich starr vor Angst bin. Deine Augen werden so leer, dann zerreißt ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille. Ich wache auf und merke, dass ich geschrieen habe. Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Ich bin so..."

Die letzten Worte sprach sie immer leiser, bis ihre Stimme ganz versagte.

Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an.

Erst als er sein Hand hob und ihr die nassen Suren wegwischte blickte sie auf.

„Das ist nur ein Traum. Keine Angst das wird nicht passieren. Komm her."

Vorsichtig zog er sie näher an sich, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest. Erst zögernd gab sie ihm nach und ließ sich dann doch in die Umarmung fallen. So saßen sie eine Weile. Sie an seine Schulter gelehnt und er ihr sachte über den Rücken streichend. Langsam hatte sie sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Müde lächelte er auf sie hinab. Sachte zog er die Decke fester um ihre Körper und begann dann doch zu sprechen.

„Immer wenn ich das Licht ausmache lieg ich noch lange wach. Es ist immer so. Ich sollte meinen Kopf frei bekommen, aber es geht nicht. Die Gedanken laufen durch den Tag, die Monate. Ich möchte schlafen, doch das Vergessen bleibt stumm. Ich fühl mich so hilflos, ohne Halt. Es ist wie ein kalter Nebel aus Erinnerungen der sich über mich legt, ich versuche zu kämpfen und es zu ändern, doch meine Kraft scheint zu klein. Es ist so frustrierend.

Ich weis das ich meine Gedanken vor den schlafen leeren sollte, um zu verhindern das Voldemort sich ihrer bemächtigt. Wenn ich nicht einmal meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle habe, wie soll ich es dann schaffen den mächtigsten bösen Zauberer dieser Welt zu vernichten? Ich hab solche Angst, dass ich zu schwach bin, dass ich euch nicht beschützen kann."

Diesmal hatte er seinen Blick abgewandt, doch sie konnte die Angst sehen. Langsam hob sie ihre schmale Hand, berührte sein Gesicht so, dass er sie anblicken musste.

„Du bist nicht alleine, und schon gar nicht schwach. Ich kennen keiner der soviel Mut und Stärke besitz wie du. Du weiß nicht wie viel es mir bedeutet mit dir befreundet zu sein."

„Ich hab nur Angst euch zu verliehen. Was ist wenn ich nicht rechzeitig da bin? Wenn du stirbst? Ich könnte dann nicht mehr weiter Leben. Ich hab Angst, dass wenn ich dir das sage was mich schon seit langen beschäftig, du in noch größerer Gefahr schwebst."

„Egal was du mir sagen möchtest, das ändert nicht an der Sache dass ich zu dir halte. Auch wenn du ab morgen nie mehr mit mir reden würdest, bin ich dennoch in Gefahr. Denn jeder ist gefährdet, solang Voldemort noch am Leben ist. Jeder Harry."

Sie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen geblickt und auch jetzt tat sie es noch.

Wären er überlegte kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher, und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten flüsterte er ganz leise.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

* * *

So ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und ihr schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet.


End file.
